


【all佣主杰佣】conspiracy

by Zoujinjin



Category: all佣 - Fandom, 杰佣 - Fandom, 裘佣 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin
Summary: *題目用英文是因為我不知道要打甚麼，不用太在意斯文加利…其實我以前就想過這是一個名子還是…甚麼?斯文加利因該是一個皮膚的名稱吧?因為是傑克穿的…而且遊戲上是皮膚名稱，所以我還是稱傑克吧在我的眼中，奈布是一個有些迷糊的小可愛注意:因為銅魚是吃all佣的，所以裡面的配角都會傾心奈布(只是各種皮膚的奈布是不同人此文有裘佣(小丑皇x刺客)杰佣(斯文加利x彈簧手)





	【all佣主杰佣】conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

> *題目用英文是因為我不知道要打甚麼，不用太在意
> 
> 斯文加利…其實我以前就想過  
> 這是一個名子還是…甚麼?  
> 斯文加利因該是一個皮膚的名稱吧?因為是傑克穿的…  
> 而且遊戲上是皮膚名稱，所以我還是稱傑克吧
> 
> 在我的眼中，奈布是一個有些迷糊的小可愛
> 
> 注意:  
> 因為銅魚是吃all佣的，所以裡面的配角都會傾心奈布(只是各種皮膚的奈布是不同人  
> 此文有裘佣(小丑皇x刺客)杰佣(斯文加利x彈簧手)

白日退去，黑夜升起  
現在，是黑色的時間

有著”小丑皇”之稱的裘克給自己倒了一杯啤酒，粗魯的放進一大塊冰塊  
那冰塊落入幾乎快滿的酒水，濺起些許酒液  
酒店很吵，女人的嘻笑聲和男人的調情聲，互相的碰杯聲都讓他煩躁不已  
閃爍的光芒自頭頂轉來轉去，遮蔽了他身邊穿著紅衣的男人表情  
“裘克”那個男人伸出手，撫上煩躁的裘克的臉，主動湊上自己的嘴唇  
裘克幾乎要撲上去親吻  
要這個男人主動，除非像現在這樣被灌醉  
他的手搭上他那細膩的腰間，暗示性的輕捏  
儘管有些醉意，但男人還是很機靈，正微張探出粉嫩小舌的嘴忽然閉上，雙眼帶著迷糊的笑容給予他臉頰一吻  
“我先回房了”裘克想抓住他，卻被他閃過，只能目送他低笑著離開  
他猛的一口灌下手中淡許多的酒液，銳利的眼一掃盯向一旁走來的好友  
“嘖，傑克”他啐了一口，用力放下酒杯  
“看來我打擾你的好事了”穿著藍色華服的男人優雅地坐在他的對面，右手俐落的解開胸口的白色襯衫，露出大片胸肌  
裘克幾乎是怒吼出聲”老子差點就能在這裡和薩貝達幹上一炮了!差點就能在這裡給每個人看看他那一副騷樣了!”  
這一聲帶足了勁，但還是被酒店播放的音樂和雜亂的人聲蓋住  
杰克對於好友如此粗俗的話語感到無奈，但也只能搖搖頭  
“所以呢?你找到獵物了?”裘克又給自己倒了一杯啤酒，被杰克阻擋  
“試試葡萄酒，那會讓你更有情調”  
裘克嗤一聲揮開他的手，”老子不玩你那玩意兒。我的薩貝達小寶貝現在肯定已經洗好屁股在等我了，現在去可能還能看到他擴張的樣子”  
“我也差不多該回去了”杰克收回紅酒”這裡的人迷散著我不喜歡的味道，看來今天也沒有人能陪我了”  
“哈哈哈!我看沒有人能接受你那變態的嗜好吧阿?”裘克笑的大力拍桌，把玻璃杯震的一晃一晃的”就連之前那個喜歡sm的傢伙都連跑帶跳得逃出來了，你真的有使用到你底下的那個傢伙嗎?”  
“聽別人痛苦的慘叫是我的嗜好。但一般時候我是不會插入的”杰克沉穩一笑，轉動手中的葡萄酒”太髒了”  
裘克翻了個白眼”你還在找你心中純淨的小天使?別開玩笑了”  
杰克沉默著，手中的酒杯晃出一個好看的波度  
他一直在尋找的，他的天使  
他的寶貝天使一定是由世界上最完美的東西組成的  
他會先好好愛護著他，不讓他接近世界中的黑暗  
給予他宇宙中最美好的東西，把他捧上天  
然後再狠狠把他拉進情慾地獄  
身為一個好調教師，他知道如何找敏感點，如何讓對方成為慾望的奴隸  
他要親自撕毀他天使的翅膀，將他關進金籠中  
如果掙扎，就鞭打他的臀部，讓他疼得左扭右閃。如果憤怒，就把他雙腿大開綁在椅子上，屁股插根按摩棒。如果攻擊他，就把他扒光鎖在門外，等到他抽氣著自願來吸吮他的肉棒時在給予溫柔安慰  
讓他變成每天岔開大腿等他回家的小騷貨  
“總會遇到的”裘克不想懂他變態的心思，起身離開。離開前順走他手中的葡萄酒  
“這待會拿來灌薩貝達的屁股，讓他爽死”  
傑克無奈搖頭

咚咚咚!  
躺在寬敞的大床上，杰克閉著眼睛，眉頭微皺  
咚咚咚!  
他昨天雖是早些回家，但也是兩三點多才走，現在才七點，他可不想被人打擾  
但敲門聲還在繼續  
他該慶幸這人沒發現門鈴嗎?不然更吵!  
咚咚咚!  
“嘖!”他用手將頭髮梳到腦後，起身後將掛在椅背上的藍色華服披在身上，一步一步慢慢走到門口  
手握上門把打開時，他的臉上已經變成原本斯文的紳士嘴臉  
一打開門，眼前只有自家門前的玫瑰花園  
惡作劇?杰克嘴角一抽  
“杰克先生!杰克先…”從底下發出屬於少年清亮的聲線，杰克低頭往下看去  
那是一個帶著明顯過長的綠色側背包，穿著夏季便服，白色高筒襪還有黑色皮帶固定的褐髮少年  
“早安!您是杰克先生吧!”少年有精神的向他道早，五指併攏放在額頭前”有您的信!”  
那燦爛的笑容讓杰克看呆了  
或許是自己一直待在燈紅酒綠的地方，看到這種笑容他幾乎移不開目光  
少年看眼前的高個子沒有動作，疑惑的歪頭“杰克先生?”  
杰克這才如大夢初醒般接過信件，如一般的閒聊”你看起來很小，是打工嗎?”  
“是的!”少年笑了起來”我想趁暑假時多賺點錢!”  
杰克微笑著看著他，就像一位鄰家大哥”小孩子這時候因該和朋友出門玩才對，錢不用急著賺”  
原本笑著的少年卻緊緊皺著眉搖頭，把頭髮都搖亂了  
“不行!”他在杰克疑惑的目光下從新抬起頭”教會又多了一些孩子，我不能再給修女們貼麻煩了!”  
教會…?  
“旁邊街區的那個教會?”那個破舊的教會早就面臨破產危機了，神父好女色，時常去高級酒店遊玩，只剩下修女們努力支撐著十幾個孩子的生存  
“是的!”少年朗聲道”我想減少修女們的負擔”  
杰克輕笑，從口袋中摸出一個錢袋放到少年手中”小費”  
這是昨晚在酒店得到的成果  
少年明顯被這沉澱的分量嚇著了”杰…杰克先生!這太多了!”他從錢袋中拿了兩枚硬幣”小費這樣就好”  
杰克阻止他把錢袋還回來的舉動  
“我剛來到這個新住處，附近沒什麼認識的人”杰克寬大的手掌握住少年的小手，把錢袋收攏在少年手心”就當作打工吧，每天你送完信後，就來我這陪我聊聊天吧!”  
說完他就有些後悔了  
他和他的小天使第一次見面，他就這麼急著想要接近他  
希望不要適得其反  
只不過少年只是歪頭思考，像在權衡一些利弊  
”好的傑克先生!我…”他忽然睜大眼，有些誇張的驚叫”阿!我還有下一家!”  
少年快速收好東西，跑出花園時還回頭揮手”那就說好了!杰克先生!明天見!”  
杰克對他揮揮手，直到他離開視線範圍內

當天晚上，杰克來到家裡的地下室  
那厚重的鐵門被他用一把金鑰匙緩緩開起，漸漸顯露出裡面的景色  
皮鞭､裝著兩根按摩棒的馬背､大小不一的按摩棒還有特定讓人訂做的，能放下一個人金色鳥籠等調教物品  
他一一拿起按摩棒，仔細的用布擦拭，消毒  
從以前開始到現在，他都有保養他地下室sm道具的習慣  
這都是為了他的小天使做準備  
那天後，他也知道少年的名子  
少年叫奈布。親生父親時常酗酒家暴他與母親，於是在他五歲的雨天，他被逃離家暴的母親送到教會中  
他喜歡讀書，喜歡收集新知。於是修女們省吃節用給他籌了上學的錢，讓他去學習  
奈布十分聰明，而且努力。他在學校中的榜單總在前三名，而且申請了獎學金，這到讓修女們既欣慰又開心  
終於將按摩棒擦拭乾淨，杰克從口袋中拿出一張照片  
他修長的手指點在那張彩色照片上，順著照片上的人兒臉頰下滑  
“我的小天使…我的小奈布…”他喃喃自語，將照片放在嘴唇前輕碰，深深吸了一口氣  
他覺得他已經開始興奮起來了，連西裝褲的褲檔已經被他頂出一個大包  
他已經等不及讓那雙充滿信任和光芒的藍色雙眼被情慾溢滿  
等獵物落網，他要將奈布按上裝著兩根假陽具的馬背上，這其中他的小寶貝一定會掙扎，哭叫著要離開馬背。但以他那可憐的身高上了馬背後是點不到的面的，他只能在每一次的掙扎中讓假陽具進到他身體的更深處。只要他打開電動陽具的開關，他的小天使就會從奮力掙脫到被假陽具幹的意亂情迷  
這個時候他就能從牆上拿起板子，把小天使的小屁股打的啪啪作響  
得讓他學習從幹屁股和拍打屁股能得到快感，直到他能在他輕撫小穴周圍時懂得流水討好，拍打屁股就能射精為止  
“喔…喔不”杰克忽然詭笑著搖頭”這不是紳士因該的所作所為”  
他必須先讓奈布臣服自己  
這樣一切就能合乎常理  
如果乖一點，就讓他少疼一些。但如果不乖…  
就把他餵上強烈春藥，關進籠子中讓他流三天三夜的淫水  
讓他在打開籠子的下一秒能乖乖爬出來求操  
低沉的笑聲從他的喉嚨發出，杰克俐落地解開西裝的拉鍊，碩大的陰莖隔著內褲彈了出來  
他握住自己的性器，腦袋中想像著奈布跪趴在地板上，帶著淚水的濕潤小臉微抬，微張的小嘴張闔  
“我可以吃傑克先生的精液嗎?”  
眼睛猛的張開，杰克帶著瘋狂的笑容  
等著我…我的小奈布

(這邊換第一人稱  
“你找到你的天使了?”裘克問我”看你這次都沒有朝舞池找獵物”  
我喝了一口紅酒，朝他點點頭”那是一位很可愛的小天使…既會替人著想又十分成熟”  
裘克這次沒說甚麼，只是又悶悶地喝著酒  
“我的老朋友，你和薩貝達又如何了?”我瞄到他臉上的刀傷以及腹部的繃帶，多少知道些甚麼”你們玩了甚麼嗎?”  
不知道是我哪一句話點燃他的憤怒，裘克拍案而起，我趕緊把酒拿起以免受池魚之殃  
幸好這個時間酒店還沒什麼人  
“那個小騷貨是敵方派來的傭兵!”他怒道”那晚他趁老子要幹他屁眼時要暗殺老子，幸好我反應快!”然後他指指腹部的繃帶”但還是見血”  
“所以他跑了?”我問  
“沒”裘克揮揮手”老子按住他狠狠把他幹到哭叫射尿，再把他五花大綁放在床上，然後把他的雇主幹掉”說完他比劃了一下脖子”他現在還躺在酒店樓上的套房休息，我更改了警報系統，他逃不了”  
“而且老子和他說過了，敢把老子的精液露到床上，老子就在他屁眼裡撒尿”  
我按著太陽穴，最終還是無法阻止他的粗言粗語  
“真的?”  
裘克認真看我，手中的酒杯被他緊緊握著接著放鬆，’假的，尿到裡面對他身子不好。他身上有些傷口是一發燒就會疼痛的，我只是嚇嚇他而已”  
說完他將一份文件遞到我面前  
“你讓我去查那個教會，不用太擔心了”他灌了一口酒”就不用說神父了，修女們也缺錢養孩子。所以下手也不用太費盡”  
我收下那份文件，和裘克道謝後離開

收養奈布的過程非常順利，我還請人修建了那座破舊的老教堂，承諾每月給予一定的物資  
這讓我在奈布心中形象大大提升  
同樣的，也給予我一些保障  
物資､人力､保障…這些通通都是我的籌碼  
能讓奈布不敢逃跑的籌碼  
我接過他手上小包的行李，搭上他的肩膀帶領他走向我的家  
“等你放好行李後，我有些東西想給你看看”進了大門後，我將行李遞給他，在之前我已經和他說過他房間的所在地了  
他興奮得跑上樓，而我則是微笑的看著他的背影  
接著拿出鑰匙鎖上大門，又從口袋中拿出那把金色鑰匙  
“杰克先生!”他跑下樓，眼裡帶著疑惑和新奇  
“來吧，輕愛的”我摟著他走向地下室，用金鑰匙打開那扇門  
終於…  
歡迎回家，我的小天使


End file.
